4 Years of Love
by Des Parfaits
Summary: Terkadang kekuatan cinta itu bisa ngalahin segalanya, bisa mengubah hati yang rapuh menjadi sangat lemah dan begitupun sebaliknya. Banyak yang bilang cinta ama benci itu nggak bisa dibedain. Memang, tapi nggak ada sedikitpun pikiran yang terlintas diotak Lay buat membenci cinta sejatinya. Maksa sebenarnya tapi mau gimana lagi? [Sulay]


**disc**: Dae bukan pemilik dari cast.

**warn:** shounen-ai. angst. drama. fluff.

**cast: **Kim Joonmyeon - Zhang Yixing.

check this one out.

* * *

**4 Years of Love**

* * *

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini. Selamat tinggal."

.

.

_Itu yang dia beri padaku saat anniversary ke empat tahunku dengannya. Dia pergi. Telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku. Keluar dari kehidupanku. Aku? Sakit. Perih. Sesak. Serasa beribu-ribu jarum yang menusuk hatiku, satu persatu di cabut. Maaf. Aku masih mencintaimu._

.

.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya seorang namja pada namja lain disebelahnya.

"Ne, aku mau itu." jawab namja satunya antusias.

"Kenapa?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Karena itu unicorn." Jawab namja satunya dengan riang.

"Aigoo kau manis sekali. Baiklah." Namja itu mengacak rambut namja disebelahnya dengan sayang. Sedangkan namja satunya hanya bisa pamer senyuman manisnya.

.

.

_Ini yang kau beri padaku saat anniversary ke satu tahun kita. Kotak musik. Aku tak bosan menatap unicorn cantik itu berputar dengan indahnya. Aku tak bosan mendengar lantunan musik klasik mengalun dengan lembutnya._

.

.

"Hey! Kau curang. Itu giliranku kenapa kau serobot? Dasar nakal..." pekik seorang namja tampan dan dengan cepat ia menyergap namja manis disebelahnya yang sudah siap kabur. Menggelitik pinggangnya hingga namja manis itu harus memohon-mohon ampun padanya.

"Lepaskan." Pekik namja manis itu, diselingi tawanya yang lepas.

"Tak ak—"

**BINGO! YOU WIN!**

Keduanya menatap mesin game itu, lalu saling berpandangan. Hana, dul, set.

"Hahahahahah—" Tawa keduanya lepas melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka memenangkan sebuah game dengan skor tertinggi.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku." Ucap namja manis itu seraya menepuk dada menyombongkan dirinya.

"Ya, ya, ya terserah katamu. Ini buatmu." Jawab namja tampan itu malas, menyodorkan boneka kuda bercula spiral itu pada namja di depannya yang mata sudah bersinar melihat boneka di tangannya. Membuat mata itu semakin indah.

.

.

_Ini yang kau berikan padaku saat anniversary kedua tahun kita. Boneka unicorn lucu super besar. Sangat manis mengingat kejadian itu. Tertawa bersamamu adalah hal yang membahagiakan bagiku. Tawa riangmu yang selalu aku miliki. Tapi saat ini, tawa itu tak bisa aku nikmati lagi. Bukan milikku lagi. Kau telah pergi._

.

.

"Zhang Yixing? Kau mau menikah denganku?" yang di panggil Zhang Yixing hanya terperangah.

"M-menikah? D-denganmu?" Yixing tergagap mendengarnya.

"Ne, aku sudah menyiapkan cincin pernikahan kita." Jawab namja yang ingin menikahi Yixing.

"T-tapi, darimana kau mendapatkan cincin itu? Kau punya banyak uang untuk membelinya?" tanya Yixing polos. Namja itu hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yixing yang seolah meledeknya.

"Aku bahkan tak mengeluarkan uang selembar pun." Jawab namja itu tenang.

"L-lalu?" tanya Yixing heran bercampur penasaran.

"Dengan ini." Namja itu menunjukkan sebuah benda bebentuk cincin yang dibuatnya dari ilalang kering, dan dihias bunga-bunga kecil cantik berwarna putih. Yixing tercekat. Air matanya seketika berkumpul di pelupuk mata.

"Ini yang menjadi cincin pernikahan kita. Dan burung-burung itu, kupu-kupu itu, tupai di pohon itu yang sedang mengintip kita, dan kemilau air danau yang diterpa jingga sinar matahari, menjadi saksinya. Baik kita mulai. Ehem—"

"—Zhang Yixing, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupnya, saat bahagia atapun susah, saat senang maupun sedih, saat suka atapun duka, dalam keadaan sakit atapun sehat?" Namja itu mengganti perannya menjadi seorang pastur.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Yixing disertai anggukan mantap. Namja itu tersenyum

"Kim Joon Myeon, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupnya, saat bahagia atapun susah, saat senang maupun sedih, saat suka atapun duka, dalam keadaan sakit atapun sehat?"—"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab namja itu sendiri. Ia menyematkan cincin ilalangnya pada jari manis Yixing. Yixing hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar isakannya tak keluar. Namun butir bening dari matanya berhasil lolos.

"Nah, sekarang kita suami istri." Ujar namja itu seraya mengecup hangat kening Yixing.

.

.

_Didanau itu, saat senja itu, kita sudah menikah? Ya. Ini cincin pernikahan kita. Masih kusimpan baik, kukenang dengan baik, aku tak akan melupakannya. Tak akan melupakanmu._

.

.

Yixing mengusap wajah manisnya. Memejamkan mata indah itu sejenak. Menghela nafas panjang. Menginginkan sebuah kekuatan muncul kembali dalam dirinya. Senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya.

.

.

_Ketika aku tulus mencinta, meski kau telah berikan luka yang tak terlupa, rasa yang ada tak akan pernah sirna, terutama kenangan indah bersamamu, Kim Joonmyeon._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

dan Dae nggak tahu kenapa ini ff ceritanya menye-menye banget yah -_- kurang gereget mana pendek banget pula. yah itulah Dae, nyinetron abis kalo bikin ff wkwkwk.

at last, mind to **review** :) ?

gomawo, DaeDae XOXO^^


End file.
